What Should Have Been
by BrucasDelenaForever09
Summary: So this is a Brucas story. I love them and basically Lucas is engaged to Lindsey but he still has feelings for Brooke and hasn't told her. Brooke is talking to Julian but still has feelings for Lucas after getting back from New York but is scared to tell.
1. Five Years and Counting

**I'm new to this so bare with me while I get to use to everything here =]**

**The story is in mostly Brooke's POV and some over Lucas and Peyton POV at times.**

**Five Years and Counting**

It's been five years since high school and the names they had spray painted on the river court have long since faded, along with the promise that they would be back in Tree Hill after college and nothing would have changed. Now days, you can't even tell that those nine friends had even been there the night before they all went their separate ways. It was like the night never happened, but to those nine friends that night stands ever so clearly in their minds, it's as if it was yesterday. Brooke Davis had become a successful fashion designer; Lucas published a book but has yet to write another one, and Haley was now a teacher at Tree Hill High. Nathan and Peyton on the other hand weren't so lucky, and their dreams weren't working out as they had was in L.A., miserable with the job she had and as for Nathan, well his basketball career came to an end when he got into a fight that left him in a wheel chair. Their lives have taken them far from the place and people they were when they wrote their names, but sometimes there's always a way to find your way back.  
**  
Brooke's POV**

It had been five long years since I left Tree Hill, and so much had changed over those years. I moved my business to New York where Victoria, my mother, offered a hand and became CEO of my business. I wish I could take that back, but at this point it's almost impossible to get away from her. I haven't heard from any of my friends back home in a while and I barely even talked to Peyton since I left L.A. a few years ago. To simplify everything, life isn't what I thought it would be after I graduated. Sure I'm a successful fashion designer but that doesn't mean I'm happy. It was Friday night when I got a phone call from Peyton.

"Hey," Was what I always said when I answered the phone and it was her. "Hey B. Davis," she replied, our nicknames from when we were little kids still stuck.

"How are things going in L.A. for you?" I questioned because last time I had heard from her they weren't so good.

"I quit my job, and I'm moving back home. I'm not happy out here anymore," she finished, letting out a huge sigh. I could tell she was crying and I just nodded my head as she talked, knowing she couldn't see me, but it was in agreement with her.

"I know what you mean; my life just isn't what I thought it would be. I mean I have the big house, the money, but it's just not enough. I think I need to go back to our roots too, maybe just for a while. There's so much love and happiness in Tree Hill…I think that's what we need." I sighed deeply as I waited for her to reply. "I think that's why I'm going… to find love." I heard her and closed my eyes. Her relationships were always sour ones in L.A. Ever since she lost Luke she hasn't found a decent guy.

"Peyton do you think Luke has moved on?" Knowing him he's still waiting on her to come to her senses and come back to Tree Hill.

"Does it matter Brooke? I never said I was going home to get Luke back. I just want to find love of any form and Tree Hill is the place I need to be for that to happen" Bull, she couldn't trick me, I've known her for way to long to even believe that what she had just told me was true.

As she talked about her flight, I sat down and evaluated my life for the first time in a long time. Going home was feeling like the best option with each second I thought about it. "My flight is at 9:00 tomorrow. Maybe you could come home too, at least for a little bit," she offered.

"That sounds good," I smiled before grabbing my laptop to look for a flight back to Tree Hill. Driving at this point wasn't even close to being on the board of options.

"I'm going to go. I'll see you in Tree Hill." I clicked the phone off, and booked a flight for that morning began to think home might just be what I needed.

**Brooke's POV**

4 A.M was when my flight was, with my landing scheduled for 6 A.M. I dragged myself out of bed and headed to the airport. I waited in the airport for my flight when I got a call, looking at the caller ID I saw it was Lucas. "What does he want?" I mumbled to myself, we hadn't talked in two or three years.I flipped open my phone and put it to my ear. "Hello" I said as I looked up to find what gate I need to be at.

"Hey Brooke, Did you know Peyton was coming home?" I sighed as I nodded my head; again I knew he couldn't see me. "Yes I did." I replied somberly to his question.

"And you couldn't have warned me?" He spat through the phone. My eyes got wide hearing him that. What did he want me to say to him? I hadn't talked to him in years. So what, was I suppose to pick up the phone and call him? 'Oh hey Lucas Peyton is coming home thought you might want to know' NO! What do I care?

"Luke we haven't talked in years. I'm on my way to Tree Hill. I'll see you when I get in." I quickly hung up the phone and went and sat down in a chair.

Once they called my flight number I boarded and turned my cell phone off so no one else could even try and call me. As I buckled into my seat and looked out the window at the men loading luggage I started to smile. I was really doing this. I was finally going home.

-------------------------------------

2 Hours later I was back in Tree Hill, Peyton was there waiting for me. When I saw her I had to try my hardest to contain myself and not run up to her and just hug the life out of her. My emotions got the best of me, and I ran over to her and threw my arms aroundher for what seemed like five minutes before we picked up my luggage andwalked out of the airport.

"We're home now, everything is going to be fine." I tried to assure her.

"Your right…" I nodded my head as we got into town. A simple smile came across my face, but it changed when we saw that Karen's Cafe wasn't around anymore, that shocked the both of us. We got a room together at the local motel and we had planned on going to see Nathan and Haley later. It felt good to be back home, now maybe things would start to change and my life would be better.

So around 10 am I went and saw Lucas before I was supposed to meet back up with Brooke. I stood in front of his house and a smile came across my lips once again. I had to work up the courage to go up to the door, and before long there I was standing at his door. I don't know why I was so nervous, but I took a deep breath and raised my arm and my fist met the door as I knocked against it, waiting on an answer. "Oh Broody its me, you know...Davis."

**Lucas POV**

Five years had pasted and I was now twenty three years old. I had a book published and I was the coach of the Tree Hill Ravens. Everything seemed to be going fine. I was at home on a Saturday morning just waking up when I heard a knock on the door. I heard a familiar voice at the door, and I smiled as I got up off the bed. There was no way she would be mad at me forever. I rubbed my eyes as I opened the door and sure enough, there stood Brooke Davis.

"Well, well if it isn't Brooke Davis." I smirked. It didn't even look like she had changed one bit in the last five years. "Yes it is me." She replied.

"Well don't just stand there come in." I told her and left the door open for her as I sat on the bed. She walked in closing the door behind her and sat on the bed next to me.

I didn't truly know how to tell her about what had happened when I talked to Peyton on the phone earlier. I figured Peyton had probably told her already but I wasn't sure.

"So has Peyton told you what I told her when I called her earlier?" I question her and by the look she gave me I knew she didn't know.

"No, what is it Lucas?" She demanded. I shook my head and ran my hand through my blond hair as I sighed.

"I met someone, and we're getting engaged. You don't know how hard that was to tell Peyton." Her eyes got big hearing me.

"You're what!" I heard her almost scream at me. "I met someone." I repeated to myself even though I would probably regret doing once I heard the tone in her voice.

"Lucas Eugene Scott! How could you do that to Peyton?" I put my hand over my ears to die down her screams.

"Peyton and I were broke up at the time and we still are. I did nothing wrong." I tried to defend myself even though I don't see why I had to.

"She isn't pregnant is she?" That question gave me a little shiver.

"No, but we're engaged." I told her and looked down as I told her.

"I umm I got to go Lucas." Was all she said. I watched her walk out, and couldn't believe that she handled it the same way Peyton did. The realization left his head as he picked up his phone and hit speed dial. After so many years they were never more than a click away.

**So does he call Brooke, Peyton, the mystery girl or even Haley?**

**Reviews would be lovely!!**


	2. The Call

**Here is the second chapter, hope you guys like it.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing One Tree Hill Related

Mostly in Lucas's POV

The Call

_Recap: So Brooke had just left Lucas's house after learning that he was engaged. Then Lucas picked up his phone to call someone, but we don't know who yet.  
_  
**Lucas POV**

I picked up my phone I clicked number 2 on my speed dial. I sat there staring at the name, before I pressed talk. Sure we hadn't talked for about three years now and I figured she had a boyfriend by now or at least tried almost had one. But maybe I just can't read signals or signs anymore, so once I put the phone to my ear. I let it ring and I sighed when I got her voice mail. But instead of hanging up I left a message,

"Brooke, will you call me back. I think we should talk." I left the message then hung up my phone and lay on the bed for about two minutes, when I heard Lindsey walk in the door. I looked up and smiled at her, sure I loved Lindsey but was she truly the one? I'm always asking myself that.

"Hey beautiful" I smiled at Lindsey; she was only allowed to stay in Tree Hill because I wasn't able to write another book yet and they thought she could help me in doing so.

"How's the book coming?" I sighed. That's all she ever asked me about it felt like, "Well I've been writing, but only like one or two sentences survived the delete button."

I went over to my computer and then went to what I was typing, I turned my computer so she could see, and there were literally two or three sentences on the screen.

"Lucas, you know the only reason their letting me split time between New York and Tree Hill is because I told them I'd get you writing again." I sighed and nodded my head listening to her, "I know that, but you being here will get me inspired, I promise." I put my arms around her waist as I kissed her lips softly.

"Well, they want something by the time I have to go back to New York next." I nodded my head hearing her as I smiled.

"Believe me I'll have something by then trust me." I tried to assure her, I just hadn't really been that inspired lately. But maybe that will change, maybe I just had writers block.

I looked into her eyes when I heard my phone start to go off. I looked at who it was and then looked up at her.

"I got to take this." I told her and walked out of the bedroom answering the phone.

"Brooke, I'm glad you called me back." I told her and went outside and sat on the front steps.

"I just called to see what you wanted." I sighed and then nodded my head listening to her.

"I wanted us to talk, you left kind of weirdly. As if you weren't happy for me. So can we meet up somewhere?" I asked her, knowing that Lindsey didn't know that both of my exes were back "How about I meet you at the river court in about thirty minutes?" I asked her.

"That's fine I guess, see you in thirty minutes." I hung up the phone and went back inside. "Sorry, Lindsey but I got to go. That was Nathan; he wants me to meet him at river court." Sure it was a lie but I couldn't really tell her the truth. I kissed her softly before grabbing my basketball, "I don't know when I'll be back."

I get to the river court, noticing Brooke wasn't there yet, I started to shoot some hoops. I always loved basketball, but I can't really play it much anymore since I have a heart condition. After shooting for a while I noticed Brooke coming up to the court. I looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you for coming Brooke." I told her and then watched her just nod her head.

"Yeah…." I shook my head hearing her and sighed.

"Brooke what's wrong with you? Why are you acting this way?" I asked her and then she looked down.

"Lucas you of all people should know why! I mean seriously it's been what two or three years? You're already engaged? Why would you do that to Peyton…to me?" She asked me and I sighed looking at her before shaking my head. "Brooke don't you dare! What goes on between me and Peyton's not your business. And when I asked you to support me at my book signing in New York after Peyton and I were done and I thought you and I may have had something…you never came!" She laughed a little in a sarcastic way.

"I wasn't there? Oh, but Lucas I was there. That was until I saw you with, what's her name? Oh yes Lindsey." She looked at me and I could tell she was hurt just by the look in her eyes.

"Brooke, why didn't you tell me you were there?" I asked her and then sighed a little. "Because I saw Lindsey, just forget it." She told me as she turned and looked out at the river.

"Brooke." Was all I said, she shook her head.

"Don't Lucas, just don't. I got to go." She told me, I knew I couldn't stop her so I just let her go.

Once she left I decided to go back home, it was around 8 o'clock and I knew that Lindsey would probably be asleep or at least getting ready for bed. So once I got home I kept quite. When I walked into the room I saw she was lying in bed. I looked at her and smiled.

"You're going to bed already?" I asked as I sat down at my computer.

"Yes, I was waiting on you though." I nodded my head and smiled, "I think I'm going to write a little while." I told her and opened up a new document, I was finally inspired. I watched Lindsey fall asleep. I typed for what seemed like hours and almost everything survived the delete button. Lindsey woke up the next morning and I was still typing.

"Have you been writing all night?" I rubbed my eyes and smiled nodding my head.

"I guess I have." I grinned and looked at the computer screen.

"How much survived the delete button?" She asked me and smiled, "Almost everything actually. I guess I just got inspired." I shrugged.

Sure what inspired me was Brooke, but Lindsey didn't need to know that. I heard a knock on my door then I saw a head peeking through the window, and smiled once I noticed it was Brooke. I got up quickly and went over to the door. I slid out the door without letting Lindsey know.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" I asked her and then noticed she still looked like she had yesterday.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday." I shook my head and smiled,

"Its fine really Brooke, But hey how about I call you later and we meet up at TRIC tonight?" She nodded her head; I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Alright sounds good." She walked away, and I turned around to see Lindsey standing there. I looked out at Brooke who was still walking away then back at Lindsey. Different excuses pouring into my head.

**Reviews would be great!**

I hope you all like it.


	3. The Confession

**Well here's the third chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**The Confession**

_Recap: Lucas kissed Brooke on the cheek and Lindsey over saw it and now Lucas has some explaining to do._

**Lucas POV**

I stood there motionless trying to think of any excuse to tell her as to why I had just kissed Brooke on the cheek but nothing, and I mean nothing, felt like the right thing to say. Should I tell her the truth? Make something up? I knew I needed to say something and say it fast before she started to question me and I couldn't come up with answers. So before I spoke I let out a hard sigh and looked up at her.

"Your probably wondering who that was," I told her as I walked in past her. I took a seat down on the bed before meeting her gaze again. She had her hands on her hips, and I could tell she was in no joking mood. Joking mood or not she didn't say anything; she just looked at me and waited for an explanation.

My mouth started moving and it took me a while to realize I was actually talking to her. "Well that's Brooke Davis, she was…well one of my high school exes. She's back in Tree Hill for a while, along with Peyton Sawyer…my other ex."

I told her the truth. The reason why, I don't know but as I stood there waiting for her to say something I couldn't help but wish I had lied.

"Brooke Davis is your ex? She's nothing more than your friend though…right?" She questioned me,

I sighed hearing her. I knew she would start to question me. It was as if she had already assumed I was cheating on her. I couldn't believe she was so quick to jump to conclusions.

"We're only friends Linds, believe me I bet she has a boyfriend, and if you haven't noticed…I'm engaged to you baby."

She gave me this look; I knew another question was on the tip of her tongue, and I groaned inwardly.

"You think she has a boyfriend?" she asked incredulously, "What if she doesn't Luke? Will things between us changes?" she continued, raising her eyebrows. I looked down and ran a hand threw my hair.

"Listen to me Lindsey, you're the girl I'm engaged to. You're the one I'm going to marry, not Brooke, not Peyton, you." I told her as I stood up and embraced her. She hesitated, a little unconvinced, but still let me envelope her with my arms. As I rested my head against hers, different thoughts flew through my mind. If only she knew that I was as unconvinced with my answer as she was.

After a moment of silence she finally lifted her head and looked at me. "Good. Because I couldn't imagine not having you in my life," she whispered, leaning her head back down.

I heard her and a smile came across my face, sure maybe what I had told her wasn't what I felt but maybe it could be. Maybe I could get myself or even Brooke and Peyton to not want me. Who knew if they even did anymore? I mean love triangles were so high school.

"I don't ever want to lose you," she continued running her hands up my back to rest around my neck. I looked down into her eyes and I could see how much she truly loved me. I was worried that now if she looked in my eyes she would see the confusion I had and the love I had, for maybe all three of them.

"I love you Lucas Scott," She told me and I smiled as I leaned in and kissed her on the lips softly. "I love you too Lindsey." I whispered lovingly, once the kiss had ended.  
**  
Brooke's POV**

I saw Lucas's fiancée open the door as I was leaving, so without turning around I made my way down his stairs and didn't look back. He could explain to her who I was, because I sure wasn't going to. Instead I got in my car and pulled out into the street. At the next red light I pulled out my cell phone.

I had met a really great guy in New York a couple of months back, maybe I could call him and see if he's still there. He had told me he was coming to Tree Hill to make a movie.

So scrolling down to the J's I looked at Julian's name and hit the talk button. I hoped he would answer and if he didn't I would leave him a message, but when I heard a voice I smiled.

"Hello?" It sounded like he was questioning who it was, I sighed a little.

"Julian? It's me Brooke, Brooke Davis. We met a couple of months ago," I told him as I started to drive back to my place, maybe if it looked like I had a boyfriend or at least a guy friend in mind then Lucas would get jealous.

God I couldn't believe I was doing this. I don't even know when I started liking Luke again. I couldn't believe I was doing this to Peyton. She was taking the engagement news better than expected, but she still wasn't happy about it. I couldn't tell her that I wasn't either though. It would hurt her and I knew that, but every time I looked at Luke I couldn't help but want him.

I was so concentrated on my thoughts I barely heard him reply.

"Oh Brooke, how are you?" I smiled coming back to reality, when I heard him say my name and knew he remembered who I was. At least he doesn't forget people easily.

"I'm good; I'm back in Tree Hill. That's actually why I'm calling. I was wondering if you were in Tree Hill yet." I questioned as I kept my eyes on the road while talking. I was hoping he was in Tree Hill already so we could meet up.

"I will get in tonight. Do you want to meet up and hang out or something?" I heard his question and a smile tugged at my lips.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome. How about TRIC? It's the local club around here..." I asked him as I pulled into the driveway of the house Peyton and I had moved into the night before. My house wasn't really that far from Lucas now.

"That sounds good. How about 8 o'clock?" he asked and I nodded my head, knowing he couldn't see me but I didn't care.

"Sounds good I'll see you then. Have a safe flight." I told him before we both hung up the phone. Getting home I went inside, it was around 5 o'clock and Peyton was no where to be seen. I turned on our stereo and started to dance around as I made my way upstairs. I had three hours to get ready, and I was going to make sure they were a fun three hours.

Getting out of the shower, I dried off before walking over to my over filled suitcase. I threw my hair up in a pony tail before slipping into my jean skirt and black halter top that I had found, conveniently, at the top of my suitcase.

I applied my make up and took a look in the mirror giving my best B. Davis smile and a double over before looking at the clock 'This is it' I mumbled and grabbed my purse before heading down the stairs, I had almost ten minutes before I was supposed to meet him. So I headed out to TRIC, completely forgetting I was supposed to meet Lucas there.

I got to TRIC, going over to the bar and ordered a drink. I looked around and smiled when I saw Julian walk in, I went over and hugged him. Looking over his shoulder I saw Lucas across the room, and he had a look on his face that I had never seen before.

**So how will Lucas react to Brooke having another guy now? Will he end up jealous?**

**Reviews would be awesome!!**


	4. TRIC

_**So I know its been a couple of years and I've gotten out of writing but I've been inspired and wanted to get back into it.**_

_**So lets recap where we last left off, Brooke had just met up with Julian who she had met in New York when she saw Lucas who she had forgot she had plans with that night.**_

TRIC

**Brookes POV**

Brooke saw Lucas from across the room get a scowl on his face when he saw her hugging another guy. Sure I had forgot about our plans but he was also engaged. He was engaged yet I was trying to make him jealous by showing up with another guy at the club. I didn't even know why I wanted to make him jealous. Did I really like him? Was I really not over him yet? Even after so many years I had caught myself thinking about him a lot over the past couple of years when I felt lonely and had no one to turn to. When I let go of the hug with Julian it was like the room was in slow motion because I couldn't take my eyes off of Lucas until things started to speed up again.

"It's good to see you Julian." I mentioned as I fixed my hair while smiling at him.

"Yeah same to you. How have you been?"Julian questioned Brooke as he ordered a drink.

I faintly heard Julian's question as I turned to find Lucas again but he had vanashied. I shook her head as I turned back to Julian to answer his question. "I've been good glad to be back home in Tree Hill."

Julian could tell that Brooke seemed a little distracted and distant. He raised an eyebrow as she did finally answer her. "Not to sound mean but you seem a little distracted. Maybe we should catch up some other time?" He had questioned as he took a sip of his drink.

I turned my full attention to Julian as I heard him."No I'm fine I just thought I saw an old friend. I'm fine not distracted I promise." I insisted to him as I ordered myself a drink.

"Okay well as long as your not distracted do you want to dance?" Julian offered as he took a sip of his drink.

"Of course I would love to dance." I proclaimed as I flashed him a smile. Julian took a hold of my hand as he led me to the dance floor.

"I love this song." I stated as I started to dance with him. Still trying to search for Lucas but not as obvious this time.

Julian had a smile plastered on his face as I danced on him to the song. I leaned against him as I danced for him still trying to find Lucas. As I heard Julian start talking. "How long are you in Tree Hill for?"

I looked up at him from an angle and a smile came across my face."I'm back for good. I'm not leaving. This is home and I miss it." I explained as I kept dancing moving my hips to music. I felt Julian put his hands on my waist. A smile coming to my face as I stopped searching for Lucas as much.

"I'm only here till I finish up this movie."Julian stated as he held his hands on my hips as I dance. I nodded my head hearing him. "What movie are you working on?" I questioned him as the song ended and I stopped dancing for a second before the next song came on.

**Lucas POV.**

I walked into TRIC for the night waiting on Brooke to arrive since we had plans to meet up and talk about things. But as I looked around the room for her I spotted her hugging another guy. I gave her a look as if I was mad at her. The only thought that ran through my head was that she had gotten so mad that I was engaged yet she seemed to have a boyfriend or at least a male friend of interest. I couldn't let this get to me I was engaged to a wonderful, beautiful woman but yet I was out at TRIC while she was at home thinking I was out with Nathan and not meeting up with one of my exes. I started to make my way over to where Brooke and her new friend were when I saw him lead her onto the dance floor. I stood in the back where Brooke couldn't spot me and just watched them. She seemed so happy, I remember back when I had made her happy when we were together and were at TRIC for a halloween party.

_-flashback-_

_Brooke walked into TRIC dressed as an Army nurse and I was an Army solider._

_"Well Private Scott what do you propose we do tonight?" Brooke questioned as she grinned at me._

_I chuckled as I placed my hand on her waist. "Well my orders for tonight is lots of dancing and having fun." I grabbed a hold of her hand taking her to the dance floor._

_"I like your thinking private." Brooke stated as she stood in front of me and started to dance with me. I couldn't help but smile at her. I was so in love with her._

_"I love you prettygirl."I whispered in her ear as we danced together. Brooke giggled as she whispered back into my ear. "I love you Private Scott." After hearing her I looked down into her eyes she seemed so happy and I was loving that I could be part of her happiness if only for a night._

_-end flashback-_

A smile came to my face thinking back to that Halloween night. I decided to make it so she could see me. I stood against the bar watching her. I kept thinking that I should get up and walk over to ask if I could cut in but it looked like she was having fun and was happy I didn't want to ruin that. I ordered a beer and started to drink it. Keeping my eye on Brooke I had a what if moment

_-What if moment-_

_I got up from my seat and walked over to where Brooke was. I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her ever so softly and passionately as I could on the lips. I pulled away and looked back at the guy he was with. "I love you Brooke Davis." I proclaimed to her as I smile._

_-End what if moment-_

I shook my head and took another drink of my beer before I got up from my seat and walked over to where Brooke was dancing.

**What will Lucas do? Will he kiss her and proclaim his love to her?**

**Reviews would be lovely.**


	5. The Dance

_**So recap we left off with the what if moment Lucas and then walking up to Brooke.**_

_**I'm going to try something different and make this chapter just in Lucas's POV.**_

_The Dance_

**Lucas POV**

I walked over to Brooke I stood there for a moment before words actually started coming out of my mouth. I had pictured grabbing her and kissing her but instead I just asked her to dance."May I cut in?"I question with a slight smirk on my face as I looked at Brooke then at the guy she was with. I just wanted to talk to her and straighten things out and make things better with how we left things.

I saw Brooke look at the guy she was with and then with a soft smile on her face she began to reply."Of course you can Lucas."She turned to the guy she was with and excused herself from dancing and came with me.

I took a hold of her hand and led her to a different part of the dance floor as a Black Eyed Peas song came on."Thank you for dancing with me."I told her as he put my hands on her waist.

She nodded her head as she looked up at me."Of course Luke.I'm sorry I forgot about our plans for Julian just got into town. He's shooting a movie here in town." She told me in her apology.

I just sighed softly as I looked down at her as I nodded my head."Yeah I know. That's Julian Baker. He's here to shoot my movie well soon to be movie. I'm making The Raven into a movie. Or at least going to try." I stated as he moved to beat with her hips.

"Oh he never mentioned who the movie was for when he told me. I'm proud of you Luke. I knew you would do great things with your life." I heard her speak as a smile came to my face.

I just nodded my head."Brooke I asked to dance with you for a reason. I wanted to clear some things up on how we left things earlier."After I finished my statement I felt her backing away from dancing with me and turned to face me.

"Luke it's fine really. I'm happy for you. I'm sorry I overreacted when you told me. It's just a shock I guess." She explained as I heard her let out a small sigh shaking her head.

I looked down at her as I nodded my head, I didn't really know what to say because I hadn't expected her to apology for how she had reacted earlier."Brooke it's ok. I know its probably hard for both you and Peyton. But I am happy and I just want to make sure things between me and you are okay as well?"I questioned her as I pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"Things are fine between us Luke and they always will be."She stated with a half smile on her face. I knew something was up because I know her well enough to know when she put a fake smile on.

I shook my head looking down at her."Brooke something is the matter. I've known you long enough to know when you give me a fake smile so spill. What's the matter. Is it really bothering you that much that I'm engaged?"I questioned her as I looked down into her eyes. She could probably fool Julian with her fake smile but I know her too well and I know how much she has gone through and when her smile is real or not.

"Luke I'm fine really I am..."She struggled to get out as she looked down at the ground. She was having a hard time not admitting that even after so many years she still had feelings there for him they may not be as strong or as deep as they once were but they were there.

"Brooke something is the matter. You can still talk to me. That hasn't changed and it never will change. I'm still going to be here for you whether I'm engaged or not. Your always going to be one of my best friends I hope you realize that."I proclaimed to her as he lifted her chin up to look at her."You don't have to be scared to talk to me." I letted her know before she could talk again.

"I never said I was scared to talk to you about anything Lucas. I told you nothing is wrong and you don't believe me. I understand you know me better than I probably know myself sometimes but that still doesn't give you the right to tell me something is wrong when nothing is wrong."I heard the tone in her voice get aggravated and pitch. I could tell by not just her voice but by her eyes that she was hurting. I didn't know what to say or if anything would help even if I tried to say it."And maybe did you ever think even though after so many years I may still have some feelings for you that will never go away?Ever think of that Lucas? I bet you didn't because you only thought to tell me you were engaged right when I got home oh wait no you didn't even tell me in person you told me over the phone. So yes things have changed between us you just can't see that."She almost shouted at me as she spoke her voice trembling with every word she spoke as if she was trying to hold back the tears.

She left me speechless but before I could even think of anything to say or open my mouth to say something she had already walked off. I could see her walking through the crowded club. I didn't know a to call her name or follow her because when I opened my mouth to scream her name but nothing came out.I wanted to tell her that I felt the same way but I knew she needed space. I just stood there thinking of whether to run after her and stop her or try screaming her name to stop her.

_**Okay guys there it is.**_  
_**Tell me what you think. :)**_


	6. The Kiss

_I suck at keeping up with this I'm sorry. I'm going to try my best to do so tho._

_So recap Brooke had just walked away from Lucas and Lucas was left standing there not knowing what to do._

_This chapter maybe a little confusing. I'm going to be jumping between POVs alot._

**The Kiss**

Brooke was around the corner now leaning against the wall hands over her face as she just stood there in the darkness. She couldn't believe she still had feelings for Lucas and they were still so strong. In the back of her mind she hoped she would hear his footsteps coming up on her,she hoped for it at least but so far she heard nothing. Nothing but the silence of the night.

Lucas on the hand left dumb founded finally caught up with the moment and everything Brooke had just said to him. He let it register before he took off running after her."Brooke!" He screamed out not knowing how far ahead she had gotten before he came to his senses and decided to go after her. How could he have been so stupid to think she didn't still want him. He knew in his heart that he still had feelings for her but he had screwed up so bad in high school he didn't want to hurt her again.

When Brooke heard him calling her name she was surprised but secretly happy all at once. She peered around the corner a little and saw him running up to where she was at. She was frozen though she didn't want to move. She wanted him to find her for him to grab her by the waist kissing her and admitting how he wanted her and never stopped wanting her. She was stuck in a fairy tale as she saw him rounding the corner. She went to open her mouth once he was standing in front of her but no words seemed to come out. She just looked up at him with her sad eyes and tear stained cheeks.

Once Lucas had gotten around the corner of the building he found Brooke who had been crying standing before him. He had pictured what he would do if he had caught up with her. He was going to grab her and pull her into him and kiss her so passionately but that was all in his head even though he didn't realize he had done just that. Brooke was in his arms and his hand upon her face and their lips had met and he was kissing her kissing her so passionately that neither one of them could move.

When Brooke felt Lucas pull her to him a small smile came to her lips but before she could say anything she felt her lips meet with his. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the moment she hadn't felt him kiss her like this ever. She was frozen and she was going to stay that way because at that moment in that second she fell in love with him all over again. How could she love him though he was engaged. When that thought entered her mind, 'He's engaged Brooke what are you doing?'She pulled away from him and looked at him in the eyes."What are you doing?Your engaged remember,did you forget about Lindesy?" As harsh as that sounded she thought, it was the truth. As much as she wanted to not pull away not leave that moment she had to. She had come back to reality.

After Lucas felt Brooke pull away he looked into her eyes and hearing her he shook his head. He had forgot about Lindsey for that moment and he didn't know what he would say to her what he would do. He never stopped loving Brooke but he was with Lindsey. He went to speak."I have to take care of something."He told her before he took off running in the direction of his house. He didn't actually know what he was going to do. He just knew he wanted to be with Brooke. He always had it just took him seeing her again to realize that.

Brooke standing there and before she could say anything Lucas was off. She didn't know what he meant. Was he leaving Lindesy? Was he going back to her? Would he tell her what happened between the two of them? Would he call off the wedding? So many thoughts running through her head that she couldn't wrap her mind around. She didn't know what to do anymore. She leaned against the wall and ran a finger across her lips as she thought. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as she let out a deep sigh before grabbing her cell phone and making a call. She put the phone to her ear and listened to the dial tone as she waited for whoever she called to answer.

**_Welp there it is. What do you think? what do you Lucas is going to take care of? Who did Brooke call?_**


	7. Be With Me?

_You may get more updates faster as I'm trying to distract myself from RL atm._

**Be With Me**

_Lucas POV_

Lucas ran off from Brooke. He needed to see Lindsey he needed to talk to her. He didn't know what he was going to say or how to say it. He just knew he needed to end it. He didn't want to hurt her and he knew if he kept it up he was going to. He finally reached his house as he took a deep breath before opening the door and walking inside.

"Linds!" He called out as he walked inside into the living was starting to get nervous hoping she didn't know what he did or how he truly felt.

"I'm in the bedroom."Lindsey screamed out as Lucas walked into the bedroom he leaned against the door frame and just looked at his fiancee. He took another deep breath before walking over and sitting down next to her. He took her hand the looked down at the floor. By this point Lindsey was starting to get nervous.

"Luke your scaring me what is it"Lindsey spoke as she slowly pulled her hand away. She was expecting the worst to come out of his mouth but what she heard hurt worse than she could even imagine.

"Linds listen, you know I love you. I do. But I never stopped loving Brooke and well I met up with her tonight at TRIC. She confessed how she felt about me then ran out. We ended up kissing and it felt it felt so right. I'm so sorry Lindsey." He told her as he began to get up. He looked down into her eyes seeing them explode over with tears.

"What does this mean Lucas? You said it wouldn't change anything between us. Are you ending things?" Lindsey questioned as she slipped off her engagement ring and put it into Lucas hand and shut his hand over it.

The words echoed in Lucas' head 'are you ending thing?' Was he? He didn't know what he was doing. Everything was happening so fast. Sure he loved Lindsey but he wanted to be with Brooke and he couldn't do that if he was with Lindsey. The long pause assured Lindsey things were over.

"I'm sorry Lindsey I really am. I never wanted to hurt you. I never thought this would happen. I'm so sorry. But yes I'm ending things." He knew he couldn't make it any easier for her. He just watched her stand up and grab a duffle bag and fill it with clothes. He held his head down as he saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I was always rooting for the Brooke and Lucas in the book. I just never thought you would end things with me."Lindsey stated as she grabbed the bag and walked out the door of the house. Lucas sighed as he sat down on the bed. What did he just do? Was it the right thing? Could him and Brooke work now since they matured? He shook the thoughts from his head and reached over for his cell phone.

_Brooke's POV_

As soon as Lucas ran away from Brooke she grabbed her cell phone and called her best friend, Peyton. She needed her to be okay with everything considering everything they've all three been through. She waited as the phone began to rang is also when she began to walk home. She heard Peyton answer.

"Hey ."

"Hey . I need to tell you something and you not to hate me."She said as she let out a deep sigh.

"What did you do Brooke?"She could hear the concern and worry in Peyton's voice.

"Well, I kind of took things hard when Lucas told me he was engaged. I still love him Peyton I never stopped. We met up at TRIC and I told him how I felt and he showed me how he felt. He kissed me Peyton. Then told me he had to go take care of somethings. I think he's leaving Lindsey. Please don't hate me."She finished as she tried to catch her breath after talking.

"Brooke I could never hate you. It's been years since I was with Lucas. If your truly happy with him then I'm happy for how come I never knew you still loved him?"Peyton questioned her as Brooke walked up to their house.

"I didn't want to hurt you Peyton. You and him were so happy. I didn't want to ruin that."Brooke stated as she walked into the house and saw Peyton sitting on the couch. She hung up the phone and walked over to Peyton. She sat on the couch and leaned her head on Peyton's shoulder.

"Your really not mad at me?"Brooke questioned as she looked at her best friend.

"I told you I'm not mad. I love ya and I want you happy."Peyton said as she wrapped her arm around Brooke. Brooke just nodded her head and sighed.

"I think I'm going to go to bed."Brooke stated as she got up and walked into her room. She plopped down on her bed just as her cell phone went off. She looked and saw it was Lucas. She opended the phone and answered the call.

"Hey Broody, what's up?"She said with a smile on her face as she stared up at the ceiling.

"I left Lindsey" Lucas stated without any emotion or care in the world."I want us to try again Brooke. We can make it work this what do you say?"

Brooke shot up from her laying stance to sitting up. She couldn't believe he really left Lindsey for her. "You...you...you left her to be with me?"There was a sort of surprise and shocked tone in her voice."I say,I say yes!"She stated in excitement.

"Why do you sound so surprised that I left her for you?"He questioned and then a smile played on his lips."Well then pretty girl you should get your butt over here."

She laughed as she got up out bed and got changed into something more comfortable."Its just.I didn't think you I'll see you in a few minutes."She said as she hung up the phone. She walked into the living room to find Peyton asleep on the couch. She walked out the door a smile on her face as she headed over to Lucas'.

**_Who thinks I should do a chapter on just Peyton's POV about how she feels about Brooke wanting to be with Lucas?_**

**_Reviews would be great!_**


	8. Authors Note

A/N: I have a question, I'm debating wether or not making the next chaper a Peyton only POV to how she is truly reacting to Brooke and Lucas. Or just leave it as Brooke and Lucas. I just was wondering what you guys thought would make it better.


	9. Batter Fight

_So we left off with Lucas asking Brooke to come over and after Brooke told Peyton about what had happened._

**Batter Fight**

Brooke had just got off the phone with Lucas when she came out of her and walked to the front door. She noticed Peyton still sitting on the couch, she turned around as she opened the door.

"I'm going over to Lucas"

"Well I hope you have fun, so he left Lindsey for you then?"

All Brooke could do was nod and let out a sigh. "Yes he did, I really hope your not mad at me. I never meant for this to happen."

"Brooke I told you its fine. Go be with your boy." Peyton told Brooke in a kind of harsh tone.

Brooke slipped out the front door hearing the tone in Peyton's voice she knew things weren't okay with her and she just needed to let her calm down. Brooke drove over to Lucas' house and she was a little nervous when she parked outside his house. She took a deep breath before she went up to the door and knocked on the door. A smile on her face as she saw Lucas open the door.

"Hey pretty girl, I'm glad you came." Lucas stated as he opened the door for Brooke to come up.

"I'm glad you called me broody." Brooke stated as she walked in past Lucas and sat down on the bed.

"Well, I couldn't just leave you hanging when I ran off like that."Lucas stated as he sat down next to Brooke. He put his hand on her thigh and rubbed her thigh gently.

"I was hoping you would call but I didn't know what you were talking about really." Brooke stated with a smile as she placed her hand on top of Lucas' hand.

"I know we can make it work this time Brooke. I'm positive."

"I'm trusting you Lucas." Brooke said with a little bit of nervousness in her voice.

"I won't let you down this time." Hearing him Brooke just nodded her head and a smile came across her lips as she looked up into his beautiful blue eyes.

"You better not."

Lucas gave her his broody smirk as he slowly leaned in and captured her lips with his. He kissed her with just as much passion as he had when he caught up to her behind TRIC. Brooke put her arm around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

"I won't"

Lucas stated as he came up for air before he slowly laid Brooke back on the bed. He pulled her close to her as he contiuned to kiss her ever so soft but with so much passion, he fell in love with her all over again with each kiss.

"Lucas wait."

Brooke stated as she pulled away from the kiss. As much as she was enjoying herself she didn't want to ruin it. Even though they had been together before she wanted to take things slow this time so she didn't get hurt.

"What is it Brooke?"

"Can we take things slow this time? For both of our sakes.. Don't get me wrong I'm enjoying this but I don't want to go past this right now."

"Of course Brooke. Anything you want is fine by me." Lucas stated as he peaked her on the lips softly.

"How about I go make us something to eat?"

Brooke nodded her head as she pulled him down to him and kissed him gently before letting him go.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Well how about you come keep me company."

"I can do that."

Lucas put out his hand and helped her off the bed. He interwined their fingers together as they walked into the kitchen. Brooke sat down at the table in one of the chairs while Lucas got into the fridge and grabbed the ingredients to make Brooke's favorite food; pancakes. Brooke couldn't take her eyes off of him or the smile off of her face.

"What are you going to make Luke?"

"Pancakes"

"Yum, I love pancakes"

"Exactly why I'm making them for you."

Lucas stated as he started to combined the ingredients together. Brooke was now up and over by Lucas. She had her arm around his waist standing to the side of him. She put her finger in the batter and put some on his nose. She giggled.

"Oh you wanna play that game huh?"

"Did I just start something I shouldn't?"

She couldn't finish her question before she felt pancake batter in her hair. She squealed as she grabbed more batter and threw it on him.

"You did not just mess up my hair"

"Oh but I believe I did."

Lucas laughed and threw more batter at her. Brooke in return took the bowl from him and poured it on top of his head. She giggled and ate some of the batter off of her finger.

"Well damn, should've let you finish. But I think now I need a shower. Mind if I go take one? While you clean up in here."

"Of course, I'll even put out a shirt for you to wear."

Brooke nodded as she made her way into the bathroom. She undressed and turned on the hot water and let it get warm before got in. She sighed as a smile came to her while washing her. Lucas on the other hand let some clothes in the bathroom as he went back to the bedroom and waited on her. He needed to tell her something important but he couldn't do it tonight but he knew he had to do it soon. He had joined the Army before she had gotten back and he had to leave soon. But he didn't want to ruin this night.  
When Brooke got out of the shower she dried off and put Lucas shirt on. She walked into the bedroom to find a sleeping Lucas. She shook her head and curled up next to him her head on his chest.

_Alright there it is, tell me what you guys think._


	10. Never Give Up

_So we left things with Lucas trying to figure out how to tell Brooke he was in the Army._

**Never Give Up**

The next morning Brooke awoke to find Lucas not next to her. She sat up, she didn't hear the shower. She got up and walked through the house and found him sitting in the living room in what looked like to her a military uniform. She wasn't fully awake yet so she could of been mistaken. But when Lucas saw her come in he stood up.

"Come sit down with me Brooke. I need to tell you something." As Brooke sat down next to Lucas so did he.

"What's going on? Why are you dressed like that?" Brooke question as she looked him up and down. While she did like him uniform she didn't understand why he was wearing it.

"I didn't know how to tell you last night. I didn't want to ruin anything and I don't want this to change anything between us."

"Lucas what are you talking about? Whats going on?" Brooke starting to get upset, scared, and nervous all at once.

"I joined the Army, about three months ago. I've already been through boot camp. But I have basic training. I'm stationed in Wilmington so I still come home when I'm done. But there talking about deploying me...to Iraq"

Brooke had tears running down her cheeks by this time. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't know how to react, she didn't know what to say as she could do was wrap her arms around him and not let go. She couldn't imagine him being deployed or going away for long periods of time. Lucas wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"Brooke look at me."

Lucas stated as he pulled away from their hug and wiped her tears from her cheek.

"Nothings going to happen to me. Your not going to lose me. I know it's going to be hard at we can make it work."

Brooke still was left speechless. She just shook her head tears still streaming down her face. She didn't want to hear this. She was losing him in her mind. He wasn't going to be there for her when she needed him.

"Brooke you have to tell me what your thinking."

She started to try and talk. Nothing came out right nothing was in full sentences.

"Lose you. Don't go. Scared. Worried."

Lucas still a little confused put his arm around her shoulder and rubbed her shoulder gently.

"You have to talk in full sentences pretty girl."

Hearing him call her pretty girl made her cry again.

"I don't want you to go. I don't want to lose you. I'm going to be scared to death. You won't be there when I need you. It's going to be too hard."

Lucas took a deep breath and let out of sigh.

"Your strong Brooke. We can make it work. You'll have Peyton when I'm not here."

"It won't be the same. I won't be in your arms."

Brooke stated as she got up off the couch and walked back into his laid down on the bed and curled up hugging a pillow to her. She didn't want to think about him getting deployed. In her mind she was losing him. Lucas came into the bedroom not long after, he laid down behind and took the pillow from her.

"Come here."

Brooke rolled over and Lucas wrapped his arms around her.

"It's going to be okay."

Lucas whispered to her as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm still here. I haven't be sent anywhere yet."

"But you will."

"You don't know that."

Brooke looked up at Lucas with her big sad brown eyes tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"If it happens, I will write you and call whenever I can. I promise."

Brooke didn't say anything she just curled up closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. She buryed her face in his chest as she sighed. Lucas just rubbed her back.

"It's going to be alright pretty girl. I'm not leaving yet. I'm still here."

Brooke lifted her head up and she slowly moved in and captured his lips with hers. She kissed him more passionately and she parted her lips and let her tongue slip into his mouth as she massaged their tongues together. She put all of her feelings all of her emotions into the kiss. She placed her hand on his cheek as she felt him pull her closer to him.

"I have to go soon."

Lucas stated in gasps as he contiuned to kiss her. Feeling everything she was feeling through their kiss he hand his hand up the back of her shirt. The feel of her warm skin on his hand felt absolutely amazing to him. She pulled away from him and peaked his lips a couple more times.

"I don't want you to go."

"I'll be back tonight. Their telling me if I'm getting deployed. Why don't you spend the day with Peyton and I'll call you when I get home."

"Alright..." Brooke stated as her voice trailed off. She grabbed her clothes from the day before and slipped them on. She kissed him one last time as they both left both going seperate ways. Once she was in her car and saw him drive off, she put her hands on the steering wheel and the tears started to fall again. The day was going to go by slower than ever she knew it would.

Before she left his house. She grabbed her phone and texted Peyton to be ready when she got home.

"P. Sawyer, be ready when I get home. I'll explain later."

She sent the text and threw her phone in the passanger seat. She wiped her eyes and drove back to her house. Pulling into her driveway all she was honk the horn. She slipped on her sunglasses so it wouldn't be so obivous that she has been crying.

Peyton came running outside and hopped into the car. "What happened Brooke?"

Brooke started to back out of the driveway. She heard Peyton's question but she didn't want to break down again so all she said.

"Lucas, army."

She kept her eyes on the road trying not to show emotion. She didn't want to cry again. She just wanted to distract herself til she knew if he was deployed.

"What about Lucas and the army? Did he join?"

As Brooke stopped at a red light she just nodded her head yes hoping Peyton was looking at her. She knew she was when she felt Peyton's hand on her arm. That made her start to cry again. Brooke just wanted the day to be over already.

-A few hours had past and it was now six o'clock-

Brooke and Peyton had just gotten back home and Brooke was laying down her room. She had changed clothes and fell asleep on her bed. She got woken up by her cell phone ringing, it was Lucas ringtone she thought as she searched for her phone.

"Hello?" She answered sleepily.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No it's fine."

"I need to tell you something"

That instantly woke Brooke up and she sat up in bed and brought her legs up to her chest as she sighed.

"What?"

_Alright guys what do you think? I added the twist of him being the military cause its hard. I'm going through losing my best friend to the Army and him going to Iraq so I may add in some RL ideas to this._


	11. Never Surrender

_So we left things right after Luke called Brooke with some news._

**Never Surrender**

_"I need to tell you something"_  
_That instantly woke Brooke up and she sat up in bed and brought her legs up to her chest as she sighed._  
_"What?"_

"I'm getting deployed Brooke..." His voice trailed off when he heard Brooke sniffling.

"When?" Brooke questioned blankly with tears running down her face.

"In a week."

"That quick? I can't lose you that soon." Brooke started to sob and held her legs to her chest.

"Calm down pretty girl. How about I come over?"

"Please"

"I'll be there in ten minutes.I love you"

"I love you too..." Brooke's voice trailed off as she hung up the phone.

She sat on her bed staring into space tears running down her cheeks as she waited for Lucas to get to her house. She couldn't move, she couldn't feel, she felt numb, and it hurt. What was she going to do without him? How would she be strong and hold it together with him gone? So many questions running through her mind and so many questions she wanted to ask him but knew she couldn't. She heard a knock on the front door, she dragged herself from bed rubbing her eyes as she opened the door. She looked up and saw Lucas.

"Come here" Lucas stated as he saw Brooke's tear stained cheeks as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I don't wanna lose you. I'm not strong enough." Brooke stated franticaly and sobbing on his shoulder.

"Your the strongest person I know Brooke. I promise I'll write you. I'll tell you everything that's going on that I can."

"Are you...are you..are you going to be in Iraq?"

Lucas nodded his head slowly. "Yes"

"Come on" Brooke pulled away shut the door as she took his hand and walked to her room and shut the door.

"Sit down Brooke"

Brooke sat down on the bed next to Lucas and just held her head down. Lucas turned to face her and lifted her chin up with his finger.

"Look at me, I'm still here. You can still touch me and see me. I haven't left yet."

"I don't want you to leave."

"I know you don't. I don't want to leave you but I have no choice."

Lucas placed his hand on Brooke's cheek and gently rubbed his thumb on her cheek. He leaned in slowly and captured her lips with his. Lucas gently laid Brooke back on the bed and contiuned to kiss her. Brooke didn't stop him she wanted him at that moment she was going to miss him she wanted to make their last moments together matter.

"Brooke.."

"It's fine Luke."

They managaed to get out in between breaths from kissing. Brooke ran her hand up the back of Lucas shirt and lifted it up over his head. She traced with her finger on his chest next to his dog tags. Lucas slipped his hand under Brooke's shirt and her soft warm skin felt so good on his hand.

"Lucas, I want you"

Hearing those words escape from her mouth he lifted her shirt off over her head. He pulled away from their kiss to kiss down her chest then her stomach. Her skin so warm and soft against his lips.

"Mmmm Lucas"

"I love you pretty girl."

Brooke closed her eyes as she felt Lucas unbutton her jeans. She pulled him up and captured his lips with his as she unbuttoned his jeans.

**_-A few hours later-_**

Brooke had her head laying Lucas chest with a smile on her face.

"That was amazing."

"It was."

Brooke kept her head on his chest as she played his dog tags and sighed a little bit. She didn't want this moment to end. She didn't want him to have to leave.

"Brooke I'm going to be fine. I'm trained for this."

"Get out of my mind." Brooke stated as she rolled over and pulled her blanket up and tears boiled over in her eyes again.

"I'm scared too Brooke." Lucas spoke as he rolled over and put his arm around her.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"10 months"

Brooke just shook her head, she didn't want to be away from him that long. Would they still be the same people when he got back.

"Thats a long time."

"Yes it is Brooke. But I'm going to write and call whenever I can."

"It's not the same."

"I know but it's the best we'll have."

Lucas pulled Brooke close to him as he nussled his head in the bend of her neck. He closed his eyes and started to fall asleep. Brooke cried herself to sleep in his arms. She didn't want to lose him she couldn't imagine life without him but soon she was going to be living it.

_Alright so, what did you think?_


	12. Goodbyes Are Always Hard

_So I'm going to jump ahead to when Luke leaves for deployment._

**Goodbyes are Always Hard**

A week had past and Lucas was getting everything ready to ship out. He and Brooke had spent all week together and they both knew saying goodbye was going to be hard. Lucas was dressed in his camo uniform with his bag by the door. He took in a deep breath and let it out again. He saw Brooke walk into the room and he gave her a half smile when he noticed tears in her eyes.

"Come here pretty girl"

Brooke walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him and cried silently on his shoulder. She didn't want to lose him, she didn't want to live without him.

"It's going to be ok 10 months is going to fly by. I promise"

"But it won't. It's going to be slow."

"Come on think positive."

"It's hard to do that."

"Look at me Brooke."

Brooke pulled her head up and looked up into his eyes.

"I'm going to come back to you I promise. I'm trained to be doing this plus I have my whole unit there to help me to."

"But.."

"No buts. We will see each other in no time I promise."

"If you say so."

"Well I do."

Lucas leaned down and captured her lips with his and kissed her with more passion than ever. He wanted to make their last kiss memorable. He put his arms around her and squeezed her gently as he continued to kiss her. Brooke pulled away from their kiss and smiled softly at him.

"I don't want you to go."

"I know you don't. But I have to."

"I know."

Lucas hugged Brooke one last time and kissed her softly and passionately on the lips before he picked up his bag and put it on his shoulder. Brooke watched him and her tears exploded over as they fell down her cheeks.

"I love you Brooke."

Lucas stated as he wiped her tears with his thumb and placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Lucas."

Brooke managed to get out in between sniffles. Tears running down her cheeks she watched him walk out the door. She was numb she couldn't move she just wanted to collapse and never wake again. When she finally came to after seeing him walk out she started crying uncontrollably. She sat down on his bed and pulled out her cell phone.

"P. Sawyer, I need you ASAP"

She sent the text to Peyton as she put her hands over her face and continued to cry. She heard her phone go off.

"Where are you?"

"Luke's..."

She sent the text and slowly decided to lay down on the bed. She couldn't handle this she couldn't take the fact that he was gone. That he was gone for 10 months. She knew it wouldn't go by fast, she knew it would go by slow. Before she knew it she heard Peyton pull up and knock on the door. She dragged herself out of the bed and opened the door. Peyton saw Brooke crying and instantly pulled her into a hug.

"Hey come on whats wrong?"

"He's...he's...he's gone..He left..Iraq."

"Brooke I'm so sorry. I'm here you know that you know I'm going to be here."

"I know that I do."

"Your strong you can do this. I know you can."

Brooke nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around herself and sighed.

"I just, I don't wanna be here. I don't wanna be in Tree Hill right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I want to take a road trip. Anywhere just drive. I don't care."

"Lets go pack and we can leave."

Brooke shook her head.

"No, no packing lets just go. We can shop on the road."

"Brooke come on this isn't like you."

"I don't want to be here anymore Peyton. I can't. It hurts too much."

"Alright come on. We'll shop on the road."

Peyton put her arm around Brooke and led her out the door of Lucas' house and then shut the door behind her. Brooke walked emotionless to the car as she got in. She stared aimlessly out the window. Peyton got in the car and started it. She looked over at Brooke and put her hand on her leg and rubbed it.

"Brooke your strong you can make it through this. How long is her gone?"

"10 months."

"You can do that. It's not that long. I'm going to be here"

"What if I can't do it tho?"

"Don't talk like that you can do it. I know you can."

"I hope your right."

Brooke turned on the radio as Peyton drove. She leaned back in the seat and put her feet on the dashboard. She stared out the window and sighed.

"Peyton."

"Yeah Brooke."

"It's going to be harder than you think."

"I'm going to be here. I'm not leaving your side."

Brooke just shook her head continuously hearing her.

"It's not that."

"Then what?"

There was a long pause before Brooke took a breath and then let out a sigh.

"I think I'm pregnant."

_Alright what do yall think?_


	13. The Test

_Alright so here's the next chapter hope yall like it :)_

**The Test**

_Recap_**  
**

_"It's not that."_

_"Then what?"_

_There was a long pause before Brooke took a breath and then let out a sigh._

_"I think I'm pregnant."_

Peyton slammed on the brakes and looked over at Brooke.

"And you didn't tell him?"

"What difference would it have made? He would still be gone. He wouldn't be here."

"He deserves to know."

"I don't even know if I am or not."

"Well that's it were getting you a test before we head out."

"Fine!"

Brooke exclaimed as she sat in the seat. So many emotions running through her, sad, nervous, scared, excited, worried, and numb. What if she was pregnant? Lucas would miss everything. He'd be gone the whole pregnancy.

"Peyton."

"Yeah Brooke."

"What if I am?"

"Then I'm going to be by your side the whole way."

"It's not the 'll miss everything."

"It's going to be hard yes. But your strong."

Peyton had started to drive again and pulled into the drug store.

"I hope your right."

"Stay here I'll run in and get the test."

Brooke nodded her head as she sighed watching Peyton get out of the car and almost running inside the drug store. Less than five minutes later she returned with not just one test but four. When Brooke saw her get in the car she got wide eyed.

"Why on earth did you get so many?"

"Better safe than sorry. Besides, if you are. Take two and send one to Lucas in a letter."

"Yeah cause he'd really want something I peed on."

"It can be your way of telling him"

"I guess."

Brooke took the bag from Peyton as she drove off down to their house. Brooke took in a deep breath and let it out as she looked over at Peyton.

"Your going to be fine Brooke. Besides at least this way we can pack."

" I'm scared."

"I know you are. But I'm your best friend and I'm going to help you."

When Peyton pulled into their drive way. Brooke grabbed the bag and walked up to the door and unlocked it. She walked inside, grabbed a box out of the bag and made her way into the bathroom.

"Well here goes."

Brooke said as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She read the directions on the box before she went to the bathroom. She made sure she had the right end up as she peed on the stick. She put the cap back on it and sat it on the counter. She got up and paced back and forth in the bathroom before she heard Peyton banging on the door.

"It's not done yet!"

"Well how long does it take?"

"Two minutes."

"The longest two minutes of my life." Brooke whispered to herself.

Peyton opened the door and leaned against the door frame. Brooke had her hands interlocked with her other hand. She was beyond nervous. She didn't know what to do. She wanted a baby but she wanted Lucas here during everything.

"Well come on what's it say."

Brooke took a deep breath and let it out before she picked up the stick. Reading the box and then the stick, tears started to fall down her cheeks. Peyton grabbed the stick from her and got a huge smile on her face.

"OH MY GOD!"

Brooke couldn't say anything she was in shock and stunned and scared.

"Your pregnant!"

All Brooke did was nod her head. Tears running down her cheeks. All she could think about was not having Lucas here through any of this.

"Why don't I go pack our stuff. And you can maybe start writing a letter to Luke?"

Brooke nodded her head, she took the stick back from Peyton. She walked into the office she had created. She sat the stick down on the desk and let out a deep sigh. She grabbed some paper and started to write a letter.

_"My dearest Lucas,_

_I miss you already, and you haven't even been gone a day yet. Me and Peyton are going on a road trip. But I need to tell you something. I should of told you before you left. But I knew it wouldn't make a difference. Alright here goes, after you left Peyton came to get me. I told her I might be pregnant so we went and got a test ok more like four tests from the store. And well YOUR GOING TO BE A DADDY! I'm scared, I want you here through this but your going to miss all of it. I don't want to this without you but I have to. I have to try and be strong. I have to be strong now, not just for me but for our baby. Our baby wow that sounds, amazing and scary all at once. I really hope your not mad at me. I know your not going to get this for a while and I will probably be further along than I am now. But I will send you everything, the sonogram pictures, the sex, I'll record the birth. I don't want you to miss a thing even though your gone. I love you Lucas Scott. I miss you. _

_Love,_

_Your Pretty Girl (Brooke)"_

Brooke had more tears streaming down her cheek as she wrote the letter. A tear fell on the paper and left a wet spot. Instead of sending the test she took a picture of it with her polaroid and attached the picture to the back of the letter. She folded the letter and placed it in an enevlope. She wrote the address and laid it on the desk and sighed looking at it. She heard Peyton come to the door.

"You about ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready.I need to get this mailed."

"We'll drop it off on our way."

Brooke nodded her head and walked over to the door. Peyton put her arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Your going to be fine. We can get through this together."

"I hope so."

"Lets go."

Brooke followed Peyton and she picked up her bag and Peyton picked up hers as they headed out the door.

"What if, he's mad I didn't tell him? Or what if he leaves me?"

"Don't talk like that. He loves you. He won't leave you."

Brooke just nodded her head and got into the car. She put a hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently.

_Alright what do you yall think?_


	14. The Road Trip

**The Road Trip**

_I know I haven't wrote in two years but it kind of seems like a pattern for me lol because I kind of forget about it. But I shall continue._

_Let's recap:_

_Brooke just found out she's pregnant and Lucas has just left for the Army. Her and Peyton are on their way to go on a road trip to get Brooke's mind off of things._

"But Peyton what if he does leave me? I don't think I'll be able to handle that."Brooke told Peyton with a sigh looking out the window tears rolling down her face. She turned back to Peyton when she started talking."Brooke Penelope Davis, your stronger than this, you can do this with or without him. I have faith in you."Peyton told Brooke hoping to reassure her that even with Lucas gone she could do this and she was going to do this."Can I mail this? He's probably thousands of miles away by now."Brooke said with a sigh looking down flipping the enevelope around in her fingers. "Of course."Peyton told her,reaching over and rubbing her back trying to cheer her up some how.

Once Brooke mailed the letter, she sat back in her seat as she sighed looking out the window."So where are we going?"Brooke asked Peyton as drove."Anywhere, everywhere. We just need out of that town."Peyton told her with a smile, as she leaned over getting into glove box and grabbing her CDs."Here we need some music."Peyton handed Brooke the case of CDs as she drove. Brooke started going through the CDs and chose a mix tape. She put it in the CD player,and Peyton cranked the sound in the car.

The girls ended up in New York City, Brooke was beyond excited she hadn't forgot about her impending gloom as she thought of it as. Brooke loved New York City, she had always wished that she could live in New York, but she couldn't bare to leave Tree Hill behind not again at least. It was her home and she wanted to raise her kids there. Peyton also loved New York City not for the fashion like Brooke did but for the music and record labels they had.

By night time the girls had a hotel room and made plans to party it up. Brooke was rocking a short black dress with black stilletos. Peyton on the other had was wearing a low cut shirt and a pair of short shorts. Brooke was ready to get her mind off of things and just have fun. They hit the club scene. Of course Brooke ended up losing Peyton before the night was over. This however was an every night thing when they went out.

Brooke was having a blast, of course since she was pregnant she couldn't drink so she just had a coke. She was out on the dance floor dancing, when a guy came up behind her and started dancing . Brooke of course started dancing on him and just enjoying herself. She hadn't noticed he slipped something into her drink. Brooke turned around to see a tall dark and handsome guy dancing with her. She had almost forgotten that she still had a boyfriend.

Brooke ended up leaving the club with the stranger she was dancing with. She was really groggy and could barely walk on her own. Peyton started to freak out when the club closed and she couldn't find Brooke. She got her phone out and text her."WHERE ARE YOU!"Peyton sent the text, Brooke checked her phone."Im fines donht worry abuot me."Brooke sent a text, thought Peyton could tell she couldn't type very well. Peyton knew she wasn't drinking so she was really starting to get worried about.

Brooke ended up at the hotel of the strange man she was dancing with. She was so out of it she didn't even know where she was. Or who she was with and she didn't really care. She was too groggy to care.

_**What do you think will happen to Brooke? Will she snap out of whatever the guy put in her drink? Will she call Peyton? Will Lucas show up to rescue her mircaliously?**_


	15. The Rescue

**The Rescue**

_We left things with Brooke being in a pretty bad spot and Peyton not being able to find her. So I thought we would do some in Peyton's POV this chapter._

Peyton was losing it she didn't know where Brooke could have went or why she would have left without her. She was going frantic, she needed to find her best friend. She tried her cell phone again even though the past couple of times it just went straight to voice mail and this time was like the others straight to voice mail. **"Brooke where are you? I'm worried, please call me what you get this."** Peyton murmured into the phone leaving a message. She didn't know what to do, she sat down in a chair and put her head in her hands.

Peyton knew she shouldn't but she had to at least try to call Lucas he would know what to do. He would be able to help. She pulled out her phone and dialing Lucas she put the phone to her ear. She knew he was being deployed but maybe just maybe he hadn't left yet. After a couple of rings she heard someone answer, and it was Lucas. **"Peyton?"** Lucas answered the phone and Peyton just sighed trying to think of how to even word what she needed to say. **"Yes Luke, it's me."** Peyton said calmly waiting on him to talk. **"Where are you? I came home, and Brooke and you were both gone." **Lucas uttered, and Peyton looked up shocked and surprised shaking her head some. **"Wait you're in Tree Hill? Brooke said you got deployed."** Peyton murmured trying to make sense of everything. **"I told them I couldn't go. That I needed to be in Tree Hill so they have me stationed here."** Lucas murmured and before he let Peyton speak he said something else. **"Where are you?"** Lucas asked again, Peyton sighed some in relief and because she had to tell him. **"Me and Brooke went to New York for the weekend..."** Peyton trailed off and sighed. **"Only I can't find her, we went out for the night and she disappeared I can't find her anywhere. Her phone is going straight to voicemail and that's not like Brooke."** Peyton murmured quickly, she heard Lucas breathing and it almost sounded like he dropped the phone. **"Where are you exactly?"** Lucas asked her. **"A club, but I think someone slipped her something, because she wasn't drinking but when I saw her last she was really out of it."** Peyton uttered and waiting for anything from Lucas. **"I'm on my way."** Lucas uttered and hung up the phone.

This still didn't help Peyton, he wouldn't be here for hours and god knows what could happen to Brooke in the mean time. Peyton thought maybe she had went back to the hotel so she got a cab and went there. But there was no sign of her in their room.

_**An hour and a half later.**_

Peyton heard a knock on her hotel door, thinking it might be Brooke forgetting the hotel key. She answered it and saw Lucas standing there, in his hand along with his bag is Brooke's purse she had that night. Peyton let him in and looked at him confused. **"Did you find Brooke? Where did you get her purse from?"** Peyton asked, as Lucas shook his head placing his bag on the bed. **"No I found this in the hall. I thought maybe she had found you."** Lucas said and by the look on Peyton's face he knew she hadn't.** "But that means she's somewhere on this floor."** Peyton to Lucas.

Lucas didn't bother to say anything he went into the hall, looking both ways the purse had been in the middle of the hall coming from the elevators. There weren't that many rooms after it, so he started knocking on every door**, **pressing his ear to each door trying to hear inside. He got to one door, and he could hear a man and what sounded like a woman struggling weakly. Lucas banged on the door. **"GO AWAY!"** The person in the room, called out. Lucas kept banging of course he had no idea if Brooke was even in the room.

Lucas kept knocking until finally a man came to the door barely opening it. **"Can I help you?"** The man said, Lucas didn't say anything he just pushed the door open. Going into the bedroom he saw Brooke on the bed and from the looks of it, she was passed out. Lucas now in rage started yelling.**"What the fuck do you think you're doing to my girlfriend!"** Lucas screamed at the guy, and before he could speak he decked him hard making him fall backwards into the closest door. Lucas grabbing Brooke carried her down to where they were her and Peyton's room was. He laid Brooke on the bed and looked up at Peyton. **"Call the cops."** Lucas demanded. Peyton just stood there dumb founded looking at her best friend laying on the bed.** "NOW Peyton!"** Lucas exclaimed as he tended to Brooke making sure she was alright.

_Hope you all like it :) Reviews as always will be great._


	16. What Really Happened

**What Really Happened.**

Brooke ended up in some strange guys hotel room, the same hotel that her and Peyton were staying at. Only she couldn't move, her body felt so heavy, she tried moving but nothing would move. She didn't know what was and all she could think was she wanted Lucas. The strange guy she had seen at the club was now hovering over her, and she tried her hardest to wiggle away from her him. But she tried her hardest and it just didn't work. He just pinned her down. **"Let me go! Get off of me!"** Brooke screamed groggly. She didn't know what time it was or how long she had been here.

Brooke faught her hardest to just get up to get him off of her. **"Leave me alone!"** She screamed as the guy started touching her, she started to get groggy again and pass out again. She could vaguely hear what was going on around her, she heard someone else in the room now and she tried to wake up. Then she heard someone call her name, someone she recongized. It was Lucas! But she shouldn't wake up, she couldn't move. Feeling him carrying her out of the room.

Lucas laid Brooke down on the bed, she could hear him talking to her.** "Brooke, baby please wake up."** She could hear him, she tried her hardest to wake up to move even but nothing. **"I'm sorry I left, please be okay."** Lucas pleaded, and Brooke could hear Peyton on the phone with someone.** "Yes, I don't know what's wrong with my friend. She's passed out, I think she was slipped something."** Peyton was telling the 911 operator.

Brooke blinked her eyesopened turning her head seeing Lucas. **"Lucas."** Brooke said in shock as she saw him there, he was really there. Her body was still heavy, but now she just felt like her body was jelly.** "Brooke, oh my god your ok."** Lucas said to her sounding worried.** "Your back, I thought you left."** Brooke said smiling at him, Lucas put a finger to her lips. **"Shh, I'm here now and your going to be okay. Peyton called 911."** Lucas told her as he ran his hand down her face softly.

**"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of lost Peyton."** Brooke said as she felt tears running down her cheeks. **"I couldn't find her and this guy asked me to dance. I just don't know what happened." **Brooke cried to Lucas, and Lucas sat on the bed taking her into his arms. **"It'll be okay I promise."** Lucas to Brooke and she just sighed.**"I told him no, and he wouldn't stop. I couldn't fight him off, I couldn't move."** Brooke told him looking up at him.** "I think he slipped you something, maybe a date rape drug."** Lucas said stroking her hair. **"I'm just glad you showed up, how did you know where we were?"**Brooke asked him. **"Peyton called me, she was worried about you."**

Brooke nodded her head and sighed as she tried to sit up. **"Hey hey what are you doing? Just lay here. I have you now."** Lucas told her as he rubbed her back gently. He kissed her on the forehead. **"I wanna get up, I need to find Peyton."** Brooke told him, as she tried to sit up. **" I can get her for you just stay here."** Lucas told her, as he got up to go find Peyton in the bathroom. **"She wants to talk to you."** Lucas to Peyton, and Peyton followed him out into the room.

**"I'm sorry Peyton, I never should of lost you. I should of came to find you." **Brooke told her as she sighed looking down. **"I'm just glad your alright Brooke. That's all that matters."** Peyton told her as she walked over and pulled her into a hug. **"Thank you for calling him."** Brooke told her, and Peyton nodded her head giving her a smile. **"Of course, I didn't know who else to call."** Peyton told her honestly, Brooke nodded and sighed.** "He's going to find out sooner or later."** Brooke told her as she looked up at her. **"It's better this way trust me."** Peyton told her as she nodded her head, Lucas came walking back in. **"The cops and ambulance are on their way." **Peyton told him when he walked in.

Brooke laid on the bed with a sigh.** "If they have me to go the hospital, will you go with me Lucas?"** Brooke asked him knowing they would have to do tests and if he were there maybe he wouldn't be mad that she's pregnant if a doctor is the one who tells him. **"Of course Brooke you know I will."** Lucas told her as he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

There was a knock on the door and Lucas got up walking over looking through the peek hole seeing it was EMTs he opened it. **"Where is she?"** The EMT asked Lucas, he motioned for them to come in. **"She's over here."** Lucas said leading the way to where Brooke was. The EMT got down to examine her. **"Can you tell me what happened?"** The EMT asked her, Brooke nodded her head and sighed. **"I was out at the club with my best friend, we lost each other. I don't really remember much. I kept passing out and coming to then passing out again. When I came too earlier I was in a hotel room with a guy I didn't know and he was trying to have sex with me. I kept telling him no. Then my boyfriend came in, and when I came to again I was here."** Brooke told the EMT everything that happened, he nodded his head. **"We're going to need to take you to the hospital to run some tests to figure out what exactly he gave to you."**

Brooke sighed looking up at Lucas nodding her head. **"Can my boyfriend come with me?"** Brooke asked the EMT. **"Of course. "** The EMT stood up, and the other EMTs that had entered the room worked to get Brooke on a stretcher. Lucas followed them down to the ambulance, he was going to ride with her while Peyton followed them to the hospital. Brooke looked over at Lucas and sighed.** "I'm glad your here with me."** Brooke told him and then Lucas nodded his head. **"I am too, I love you."** Lucas told her softly, as Brooke smiled.** "I love you too."**

Getting to hospital Brooke got set up in a room and they started an IV. A nurse came in taking her blood and then it ended up being a waiting game. Waiting for the tests to come back and for the doctor to come in.

_Alright there you have it :) Hope you like it. Reviews as always will be lovely._


	17. The Results

**The Results**

Once Brooke and Lucas got to the hospital in the ambulance, they got her into a room quickly. **"I'm scared Lucas."** Brooke told Lucas as they got an IV put into her so they could give her fluids and draw some blood. **"It's alright baby, I'm right here I'm not going anywhere."** Lucas tried to reassure her. It wasn't until that moment that she realized he was in uniform. She laid in the bed looking him up at down. **"You know you look very sexy in that uniform."** Brooke tried her hardest to not think about the nurses sticking her with needles. **"Well thank you baby." **Lucas told her with a smile as he took a hold of her hand and brushed his lips along the back of her hand.

**"How long are you back for?"** Brooke asked. **"For good, they stationed me in Wilmington. I told them I just couldn't leave."** Lucas told her with a smile as he leaned in kissing her softly. **"I'm glad they let you do that baby."** Brooke told him with a warm smile.** " I would miss you too much if you had."** Brooke added before Lucas could even talk. **"I would miss you too."** Lucas reassured her as he sat down in a chair next to her bed.

There was knock on the door to her room, and in came the doctor. Brooke looked at Lucas then at the doctor. **"So Ms. Davis? Can you tell me what happened tonight?"** The doctor asked Brooke. Brooke let out a sigh.**" I don't really remember much. I remember being at the club with my friend, I wasn't drinking. But I remember passing out and being groggy. Then when I came too I was in a strange room with a guy who was trying to have sex with me. Then I passed out again. Then woke up and Lucas was rescuing me."** Brooke told the doctor with a sigh,the doctor was writing down everything she had said.

**"We need to run a few tests. Draw some blood. Just to make sure this guy didn't slip you anything while you weren't looking."** The doctor told Brooke giving her a soft smile. **"That's fine. How long will the tests take?"** Brooke asked the doctor before she walked out the door.**"Only about a couple of hours."** The doctor told her. **"A nurse will be in shortly."** Brooke nodded her head and let out a heavy sigh. **"It'll be fine baby."** Lucas tried to reassure Brooke. A nurse came in right after the doctor left and drew some blood from Brooke's IV before leaving again.

A few hours later, another knock at the door and in comes the doctor. **"Ms. Davis, I have the results of your blood work." **The doctor spoke, Brooke looked at Lucas and squeezed his hand. **"Yes go on please."** Brooke told the doctor as she sighed. **"We did find that he slipped you what is known as the date rape drug. It isn't harmful, it just makes you pass out and forget things. We also found something else."** The doctor said looking from Brooke then to Lucas. Brooke nodded her head. **"What else did you find?"** Brooke asked, already knowing what her answer would be.

**"Well Ms. Davis, your HcG hormone levels are elevated. Which in all my times as doctor does mean that you are pregnant."** The doctor told Brooke with a smile. Brooke had to act shocked, as she looked over at Lucas who was just staring at Brooke in shock mainly. **"I'm..I'm pregnant?"** Brooke asked the doctor, even though she had take a test she didn't know if she wanted to believe a dip stick but blood work was different. **"Yes Ms. Davis. Congratulations."** The doctor told Brooke.**"We will however be discharging you. A nurse will be in shortly."** The doctor said before leaving.

Brooke looked over at Lucas and gave him a small smile. **"Your pregnant?"** Lucas asked Brooke and she sighed. **"It would seem that way. Though I must tell you something."** Brooke told him and Lucas raised an eyebrow. **"What is it?"** Lucas asked kinda worried. **"I knew before now, I took a test when you left. I found out the day you left."** Brooke said with a sigh looking down.** "Hey look at me, I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be there right by your side."** Lucas told her as he took her hand, and then wrapped his arms around her. **"I'm in shock yes, but I want this baby. I want us to start a family."** Lucas told her before pulling away with a smile. **"I was hoping you'd say that."** Brooke said with a smile leaning in and pressing her lips to his. A nurse came in right after they kissed with discharge papers.

Once Brooke signed the papers she was free to go. Lucas and Brooke walked into the waiting room finding Peyton who drove them back to the hotel.


End file.
